


Sage and Roses

by akibangel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han-centric, High School, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Slow Burn, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, minho is too shy to approach his damn crush, not as dark as it sounds i promise, slightly yandere vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibangel/pseuds/akibangel
Summary: Lee Minho is madly in love with his classmate, Han Jisung.Jisung thinks it’s just good luck that his problems are suddenly starting to disappear.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sage and Roses

Monday morning, eight o’clock, was thirty minutes after the school gates would open.

Every week at exactly this time, Han Jisung would walk through the school’s front doors, with earbuds in, the same tired expression on his gorgeous face, and a lack of the bounce in his step that wouldn’t appear until around midway through the week, when he’d finally stop being in that horrible Monday sort of mood.

He would walk to class— Advanced English in room 204, a rather pretentious class— exactly two minutes later. As usual, he would pass his friend Changbin’s locker, and say a quick “hey” or “hi” to him... never “ _hello_ ,” because Jisung was far too informal for that kind of thing. 

Once the boy arrived at his class, he would sit down in his seat towards the front row, set his backpack down (always on the _left_ side of his desk, of course), and take out his water bottle, laptop, and headphones. Jisung would need these, as every class was _not_ spent paying attention, but rather messing around on YouTube listening to the music of various indie bands.

It was like clockwork. One would find Jisung to be very predictable if they had studied him for a while, each of his certain quirks popping out in his different actions, his likes and dislikes showing themselves in his behaviors both by himself and around his friends.

  
And Lee Minho knew all of this, because he had been studying Jisung for months.

  
Which is exactly why, come this Monday morning, at eight thirty on the dot, Lee Minho was also wondering just where the hell a certain beautiful brunette boy was. It was the first time in perhaps _ever_ , that Jisung had been this late, and Minho knew that he wasn’t one to get sick often, much less skip class.

The only reason he even sat in this stupid Advanced English class right now was because of Jisung, and he’d be damned if he would let the boy’s absence go unnoticed. After all, Jisung’s very presence was like a plague upon Minho’s every waking thought, almost unpleasant in his omnipresence.

From the first moment he’d first spotted the boy in the hallways, ages back, he’d caught the disease. Minho had innocently thought how kind the boy looked at the time, completely unaware that he would become...

A complete lunatic. He felt like a Jisung-obsessed madman, and he had no idea how to stop it. 

The worst problem of all? Jisung probably didn’t even know his name, and Minho was definitely not making any plans to change that fact. As far as he was concerned, doing so would be completely futile. The chances were astronomically low that, given Jisung were even willing to befriend him in the first place, he would be interested in _that_ sort of way. Minho was experienced in unrequited love, and he was fully prepared for this to end the same way.

Yet he allowed his heart to drag him around to and fro, and he still found himself noting every single thing Jisung did: every single click of his pen, tap on his phone, movement, footstep, or even breathing... all was observed by this poor weirdo with a crush, who had already resigned himself to ending up forever alone at this rate.

Thus, when Han Jisung showed up a full hour late to class, bewildered and with an aura of panic, Minho immediately tuned all attention towards him, nothing else in the room mattering at all.

” _Mr. Han, care to explain why you’re so late?_ ” a man’s cold voice came from the front of the room as Jisung scurried over to his desk. Minho knew that the professor was obligated to ask, but hoped dearly to know the same things himself.

”S... sorry,” Jisung apologized, setting his backpack on the floor and bearing a nervous tone. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

Minho narrowed his eyes at that total avoidance of the topic. Although he knew, in theory, that eavesdropping was bad, he was already planning out how to properly listen in later, when Jisung would inevitably spill whatever had happened to his best friend, Changbin. The boy honestly could not keep his mouth shut for more than an hour, and Minho loved that about him.

  
So, with those thoughts in mind, all he could do now was spend the rest of class spacing out, occupied with curious thoughts and worries.

♡ ♡ ♡

“I swear to god, that’s so annoying,” the low voice of Seo Changbin rang out from a small lunch table in the corner, his features contorted into one of anger as he listened to his best friend’s story.

“Noo, it’s fine,” Jisung, who sat next to the black haired boy, tried to comfort him. He’d been in the process of info-dumping everything that had happened to him over the weekend, as usual, to Changbin.   
  


A table away sat a boy with his face buried in a book: a Korean to English dictionary, to be specific... not the most inconspicuous disguise, but whatever. Minho was losing his patience by now. He’d picked out this spot in order to get the full detailed explanation of what exactly had left Jisung so shaken this morning, and all the boy had done for the last twenty minutes was whine about minor annoyances, like his sister refusing to drop him off at the movies or his father not wanting to order certain food items.

It was cute, of course, the way Jisung made the biggest deal over these things, but today Minho just didn’t have time. He wanted _answers_.

“By the way, _this_ _morning_...” Jisung began speaking, unknowingly making Minho tune in his full attention.

”Hmm?” Changbin signaled that he was listening, twirling around some noodles he’d brought for lunch with a pair of chopsticks.

”You know those guys who hang out near the west entrance?” Jisung continued, his best friend nodding in return. “I think one of them like... catcalled me?”

Changbin stared at Jisung for a second. “Huh?” he said, not totally comprehending what he’d just heard.

”Yeah, exactly!” Jisung agreed, lightly banging his fist against the table. “It was so fucking weird! I thought they were talking to someone else at first, but no!”

The other boy couldn’t help but snort at this. “The hell did they say to you?”

”That one guy... you know the blonde one? He was like ‘ _hey princess, nice ass, bet you’d love it if I—_ ‘“ 

Changbin immediately burst out into laughter, totally not expecting that answer. “What? Hold the fuck up, he really said that?”

”It’s not funny!” Jisung crossed his arms. “I was so startled I went to the wrong side of campus and missed most of my class.” 

“You want me to go beat him up or something?” Changbin offered, jokingly making a fist motion with his right hand.

“ _No_ ,” Jisung insisted. “Although I’m still really confused because I’m a guy? Why would they choose me...” he lamented, leaning his head down against the table.

”They’re probably just trying to mess with you. Don’t worry about it, karma will come to them soon enough,” Changbin reassured, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, right,” Jisung agreed sarcastically. “ _Karma_ will get ‘em. Very reassuring.”   
  


Minho took in these words from where he sat, and one prominent idea began to form in his mind. Of course, he hated seeing anything bring down Jisung’s mood, but this issue seemed quite easy to deal with.

Perhaps... karma needed a helping hand?

  
  
♡ ♡ ♡

All Minho could do was snicker quietly to himself the next morning as he watched a taller boy frantically digging through his locker, searching for his needed books to no avail.

” _Good luck finding them, asshole_ ,” was all he thought, knowing he had personally dumped all of the blonde kid’s books into the school’s lost-and-found bin over in the next building.

It felt extremely petty, but at least the boy was too distracted by this new problem to even notice the arrival of Jisung, who timidly entered the doors that morning with a look on his face that suggested he was on edge already.   
  


To be honest, the whole scenario felt... strangely satisfying. The boy at his locker slammed it shut, cursing, before skulking away in search of where he could have possibly left his books. Meanwhile, Jisung, face lighting up as he saw the blonde leave, gained a little grin, no longer having to be wary.

A smug smile rested on Minho’s face. This was the least he could do for his crush, and damn if it didn’t feel good seeing that look on Jisung.

As usual, he watched as the boy waltzed over to greet Changbin, giving him a little “hi” and a grin, and struck up a quick conversation with him for a second. Minho watched them as usual, knowing they were talking about bands as they usually did, considering both were into that sort of thing.

Watching Jisung all the time meant that he knew a fair amount about Changbin, too: the boy was a rather talented songwriter, and Minho could easily see the boy getting picked up by a record label in the future. He was quite loyal, and... although admittedly a _little_ jealous of his closeness with Jisung, Minho thought rather highly of the boy.   
  


Then, right on schedule as usual, the bell rung, signaling the masses to all begin heading to their first classes. Minho would slip into class as usual, and wait for Jisung to come in afterwards. Just as he always had done.

So, when Jisung entered, in a seemingly brighter mood than usual on a Tuesday, it did something to Minho’s heart, knowing that however small, he’d played a part in helping to boost the boy’s mood.

And somehow, he realized that he never wanted to let that feeling go...

No matter what it took to keep it there.


End file.
